


R Rated

by outcastsnmagic



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Description, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thaedri POV, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outcastsnmagic/pseuds/outcastsnmagic
Summary: This is an entirely self indulgent, non edited splat of smut for myself so if it ain’t your cup of tea no hard feelings.DL:DR ;)





	R Rated

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entirely self indulgent, non edited splat of smut for myself so if it ain’t your cup of tea no hard feelings. 
> 
> DL:DR ;)

I glance over to where Magnus is fucking Aaravos into the couch. The Startouch’s hands are grasping helplessly against the back on the couch, legs spread and knees pressed flush against his shoulders. His ass is exposed and from how Magnus is kneeled on the couch I can see how his cock is pounding into Aaravos’ hole and causing the lube to squish out. 

The slap of Magnus’ balls against his skin and Aaravos’ pleas for ‘harder’ and ‘deeper’ are so hot and it makes me want to make Viren just as noisy. I turn my attention back to where Viren is grinding his hole on my cock obediently and pull out, flipping him around and smashing my lips against his. He moans into my mouth as I push my tongue to the back of his throat. My hands are all over his chest, rubbing his pectorals and tweaking his nipples enough to make him squirm. 

He gasps harshly for air when I finally pull away and I can’t help being aroused by the deep flush that’s formed across his face. Viren’s eyes are lidded from the intensity of my kiss and his breath short now, but I don’t give him the time of day. I order him to roll onto his stomach and push his ass up. It’s still moist with lube but I add a tad more just to be safe. 

Viren lets out a needy whine when my fingers rub his hole again, pushing back against my hand in eagerness. It’s cute to say the least. 

“Please..,” he moans 

I grab a handful of his hair and tug hard, making him gasp. “Spread yourself for me then,” I command. 

He whimpers out a ‘yes’ as he reaches back and spreads himself, and there’s something about the way his fingers press into the supple skin that turns me on. I line myself up, adding some length and ridges to my cock just to make things interesting, before I push myself all the way in. Viren cries out, one hand coming forward to brace against the armrest of the couch as I begin to pound into him aggressively. I can feel him clench around me when I’m pushed flush against him and it prompts me to slow and grind my hips a bit. It certainly gets a response out of him. 

“You can feel that, huh,” I say as I lean down and lick up the side of his neck, his sweat salty on my tongue. He whimpers and I bite down. 

“..Th..Thaed-ri.. it’s too -ahh- too deep..!“ 

I lick over the spot I’ve marked in his neck, groaning at the slight coppery flavor. 

“But this is what you like the most,” I whisper into his ear, “You like when my thick cock rubs your insides.” 

“...that’s..not-!” he protests. 

“You say that and yet,” I give a short but hard thrust making Viren moan into the couch, “when I do this, you squeeze so tightly.”

Viren bites his lip and brings his other hand up from where it was positioned on his ass, bracing it against the armrest. I watch as he shifts onto his elbows, one of his legs slipping off the couch to brace against the floor and the other against the back of the couch. 

I remove the hand I had clasped in his hair and run my nails down his back making him bow and push his ass up against me more. The red lines it leaves on his pale skin are temporary but perhaps I can make them more permanent later. My hands squeeze his ass. 

Viren isn’t incredibly muscular, per se. Though he’s got enough of an ass that I can grope and squeeze it when I pound into him and we both get satisfaction out of playing with it. 

Then again it could be more my thing. 

When I can spank him and watch the red print of my hand mark his skin or when he rides me and I can watch his ass jiggle each time he plunges back down on me; or even when I fuck him up against the wet glass of the shower and I can look down and see his cheeks flushed and wet and pressed so nicely against my hips, it makes me want to ravage and mark him. To make very clear to the world that he’s mine. 

“..Thaedri..?” 

His voice brings me back. I do not normally get so lost in thought. I spank one of his cheeks hard which hopefully dashes whatever thoughts he might be having at the moment and it seems to work as he’s squirming again. I rub my thumbs around his stretched hole just to hear him whimper softly and even let them fall down to the supple skin of his taint. 

“I forget you’re just as sensitive here too,” I comment, “Is there anywhere I can touch that is not so easily aroused?” 

“That’s impossible for sluts,” Magnus pipes up. 

I smirk and glance over just as Magnus is pulling himself out of the Startouch, who is trembling in post orgasmic arousal. There’s cum streaked across his abdomen, some even as far up as his chest and cum leaking from his raw hole onto the couch. Magnus is ordering him to stay in that position as he snaps a photo. 

I turn my attention back to Viren and spank his other cheek before starting to fuck him again. I make sure to pull almost completely out before slamming back in which makes good for utilizing the sensitivity Viren has with deep penetration. It doesn’t take long before his hole begins to squelch wetly and for him to start moaning vulgarly as my cock finds his prostate. It’s usually moments like this where I make sure I’m not giving him a quick release. I want him to squirm and gasp and be a utter mess by the time he finally gets to come so I slip my right hand from his ass and squeeze the base of his cock. Viren sobs for release, which only fuels me to fuck him harder. His pleas are music to my ears. 

“Magnus,” I call out breathlessly as I pull Viren upright, “i want to film him coming.” 

“Sure thing,” Magnus replies, moving in front of us so he can get a full view of Viren. 

“W-wait.! Thaedri.. -aah- ..no...” Viren gasps. 

I suck the mark on his neck again and quicken my thrusts making him choke down his words. I can feel him tightening around me, my own loins shivering as I also near orgasm. Out of my lust laden mind I rake my left hand along the inside of his thigh just before coming up and pinching a nipple which seemingly makes Viren clench just enough that suddenly I’m coming hard in his ass. Everything else after that just happens. 

When I gain back some sense of my mind I find Viren slumped against the armrest, gasping in post orgasmic bliss. I can still feel his insides trembling around me and, out of curiosity, I give a little thrust forward. Viren tenses at this but I don’t press him when he’s in this state. Instead I carefully pull my hips back and watch as my cock slips from his raw hole. Cum squishes out and drips down Viren’s balls as the head of my cock pulls free finally and i run my thumb through it. 

“Fuck,” I sigh loudly, giving him a pat on the ass. 

Viren shakily pushes himself up, groaning when more cum slips out and down his thighs. 

“Go sit with Aaravos,” I tell him, as Magnus comes over to show me the video. It’s sexy and will certainly add some variety to my collection.


End file.
